


The Set-up

by CajunSpice714



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, F/M, M/M, Poe and Finn ship it, Rated T for language, it's a trap, just cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: Ben Solo has aways been socially awkward, but when he sets his sights on his brother Poe's fiance Finn's bestfriend Rey during an engagment party Poe decided that he and Finn need to divise a plan to set the two of them up if not for the sake of his and Finn's future wedding then for the sake of their own sanity.





	The Set-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly/gifts).



> I found this song after writing this fic and just..it’s perfect for this fic and Ben’s feelings <3 Plus I’m just a whore for Shawn Mendes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGzy8FE1Rhk&index=27&list=RD592KTCoUuUg

There was always something about Christmas that Rey couldn’t hate. Despite her parents having left her in an alleyway and disappeared a few days before Christmas, and her childhood lacking the usual christmas experiences, she had met her best friend at a Christmas party in primary school and had been adopted the Christmas she was 16.  Those good things outweighed the bad, and Rey couldn’t help but love the season. When Finn, her best-of-the-best friend, had asked her to come along with him and his fiance to the local Arboretum’s Annual ‘Walk-through Winter Wonderland’, Rey couldn’t resist.

 

When Finn came to pick her up and made her change, however, she couldn’t help but feel like something was up. Finn turned up his nose at the jeans and black turtleneck she was wearing. Instead, he dug through her closet and pulled out the dress she had worn for his engagement party. It was a gorgeous knit burgundy dress with long sleeves and a skirt that came to her knees. After Finn paired it with black leggings and her beige boots, she had to admit that she could see where he was coming from, but at the same time she frowned. “Why do I need to change, Finn? The only person we’re seeing is Poe, right? And I’m not trying to impress him. You’re his fiance, and we’ve already met.” 

 

Finn just shook his head and laughed. “We’re going out to dinner afterwards. Poe wants to try that new fancy place downtown, And they have a dress code.” He whispers “dress code” like it’s some big secret and Rey laughs as she changes into her new, Finn-approved outfit. 

 

“That means you’re paying, right?” Rey teases, bumping her shoulder with Finn’s before sitting to pull on her boots. Finn, who is already dressed, holds out her coat, a simple black knee-length double-breasted one he had gotten her the previous year for Christmas, and helps her shrug it on. Finn adds a thick grey scarf, then nods at her and offers his arm with a grin.

 

“There, you look lovely. Every man in a three-mile vicinity is going to be looking at you like the hot little thing that you are.” Rey blinks up at him with wide eyes and he laughs. “I’m just kidding, Peanut. I’m just kidding. “ 

 

* * *

  
  


Poe had known from the moment he caught sight of Ben’s expression that his brother had developed a bit of a fascination with Finn’s best friend. He also had known from the moment he had met Ben, when the Solos adopted Poe at age 6, that he would end up inevitably helping his brother out through all sorts of things in life. It wasn’t that Ben was stupid or cruel; no, the poor man was just clueless about anything and everything around him, including when a certain hazel-eyed beauty had caught Ben staring during Finn and Poe’s engagement dinner and had blushed after Ben had looked away. His fiance’s best friend had inquired about Poe’s brother, but neither spoke to the other as the night progressed. Poe just knew he and Finn needed to get involved.

 

Poe was thankful that the Solos had adopted him. He was also thankful  that he had a big brother like Ben, one who easily intimidated bullies when they were growing up and had helped Poe not become a drop-out. Ben wasn’t very socially adept, but he was smart and good at using his large stature to his benefit as a bouncer for the club that Poe owned. Poe never gave up trying to set his brother up with people, always hoping that Ben would find his happily ever after, just like Poe had.

 

When Finn had suggested that he and Poe go to the Winter Wonderland Walk-through for date night, an idea had occurred to him and he hadn’t wasted any time convincing Finn to invite his best friend Rey to tag along.

 

Now that Poe stands looking at Ben, he frowns. He knows his brother doesn’t do well in social situations, but he also knows that he will appreciate this trip in the end, if sparks do fly between him and Rey as they had the night of the engagement party.

 

“You look fine,” Poe insists, adjusting the collar of the dress shirt underneath the burgundy knit sweater Ben wears. “You look great. Let’s go. I’m sure Finn is waiting for us.”.

 

“Why am I dressed like this again?” Ben asks curiously, and Poe laughs. 

 

“We’re going out to dinner afterwards.” He gives Ben a shrug and Ben just nods, licking his bottom lip as he follows his brother to the door.

 

“Don’t worry. The walk-through is short, you’ll be fine.” Ben gives Poe a skeptical look and rolls his eyes before moving to the door to pull black boots over his dark-washed jeans. Poe watches his brother with amusement before gathering his keys and jacket. “Here. Wear dad’s jacket. It’s supposed to be a bit cool out and you may need it.” Ben huffs, shaking his ebony locks from his face,  but accepts the dark leather jacket. 

 

“I don’t know why you are dragging me along to this. Why would I want to be a third wheel to you and Finn? It’s sickening how cute you two are together.” Ben grouses as they head down to where Ben’s car is.

 

Poe is silent during the drive and Ben looks at him curiously several times before they pull into the lot. When they get out, Poe easily finds Finn and Rey and grins brightly at them both.

 

“Oh! Hey! I didn’t know you were bringing Rey! I brought Ben, I hope you don’t mind He needed to get out of the house.” Poe gestures across the lot to where Ben is standing with wide eyes.

 

* * *

  
  


_ Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _  Ben stalks back and forth along the driver’s side of his truck, out of sight of Finn and Poe and her, or so he hopes. He runs his hands through his hair and wonders when the hell his life had gotten so out of control. Hearing gravel shift, Ben looks up to find Poe standing there with his hands on his hips. “Get over yourself, Ben. Rey is Finn’s best friend, she’s going to be a part of my life when we get married and I’d like for you to be part of it as well.” Poe was the younger of the two, but he was always more outgoing. Ben frowns as Poe tugs his elbow, but gives in and follows him to the entrance.

 

“Hi. I-I’m Ben.” He looks at his feet, kicking a rock as he shifts uncomfortably under her gaze.

 

“Hi, Ben.” Her beautiful face comes into view, her head tipped to the side and her auburn hair hanging loose around her shoulders. “I’m Rey.” She gives him a smile as he lifts his head to look at her properly, and he can’t help the way his face heats up. 

 

“I-I know,” he whispers, his throat dry and voice hoarse. “W-We met at the party.” 

 

“Oh! Right!” Her smile brightens and he gives a shy smile in return.  _ You’re so beautiful. _

 

Poe clears his throat and takes Finn’s hand. “Shall we go in?” Ben only nods, feeling out of place next to the others. They’re all shorter than him by a good few inches and he can’t help feeling like a lion in a mouse’s nest. They walk to the main gate, where Poe pays for everyone before they are given admission tickets and stamps on their hands. 

 

“Oh!” Ben looks at Rey in surprise when she takes his hand to hold her ticket next to his. “Our tickets match! We get free cocoa at Maz’s!”   _ Does it ever falter? _ he wonders as he takes in her radiant smile and the freckles that bloom across her cheeks when she steps into the light again. Her nose is already flushed red by the cold,and he wonders if she can feel him staring. 

 

He looks down at his toes when she catches him staring and gets elbowed by Poe a moment later. “You’re here to enjoy the lights, loosen up a bit.” Ben can only nod and turn his eyes to the lights around them.

 

“Oh, look!” Rey gives a giggle and rushes over to a patch of ice, stepping on it and spinning like a child. Ben’s heart squeezes in his chest at the happy sounds coming from her, but gasps and darts forward when she slips and plants herself into the snow on her butt. 

 

“Are you alright?!” Ben asks, moving to pull her from the snow. 

 

“I’m fine,” she giggles and allows him to pull her up, brushing snow off of her backside as she looks around. “I think we’ve been ditched,” she tells him, and Ben looks around for any sign of his brother and brother’s fiance.

 

“I-I think that may be my fault,” Ben admits, dipping his head low and tucking his hands into his pockets as they continue on the path, taking the left fork on the way.

 

“What do you mean?” Rey asks, her hand snaking its way into the crook of his elbow to keep herself upright as she stumbles on ice again. Without thinking about it, Ben dips his arm around her waist, grasping the hip farthest from him in an effort to steady her. “Thank you,” she giggles softly and wraps her arm across his back as well until she gets her footing under her properly.

 

When she lets go of him he lets go too, but then she dips her small hand back into the crease of his elbow and his heart flutters painfully in his chest. “What did you mean by it being your fault that Finn and Poe ditched us?” she asks him again, her face glowing in the multicoloured lights lining the trail.

 

“I… well.. I mean..I may have asked Poe about you… from the other night and I think he thought that…” 

 

“You asked about me?” She looks up at him with wide eyes, her cheeks red either from embarrassment or from the cold. Ben doesn’t know which it is, and all he can do is nod. 

 

“I… you’re…” He can’t look at her any longer, so he pulls his eyes away to look at the displays instead.

 

“I’m what, Ben?” He hears her ask.is mouth goes dry and warning bells ring out in his head but he speaks, the words rushing out without preamble.

 

“Beautiful. You’re beautiful and funny and there’s a charm about you that just…. You’re so entrancing.”

 

“Oh..” He hears her voice lower and feels her shift away, but her hand doesn’t leave his elbow. “I-If you think I’m beautiful, why wouldn’t you look at me?” Her voice sends a sharp pain through Ben’s heart and he looks down at her in surprise.

 

“I don’t….” He clears his throat, trying to get rid of the shake in his voice. “I don’t know if you know… if Poe’s told you, but I’m not good at social cues. I was… I was afraid you’d think I was some kind of creep or stalker constantly staring at you.” He looks away again, so he can watch where they're going, make sure hey don’t find another patch of ice. “ I-I asked Poe if he could get me your number or give you mine, because w-we need to work together for the wedding anyways but he kept telling me to do it myself and I just…”

 

“I understand.” Her other hand rests on his bicep and he blinks down at her again. She’s definitely blushing this time, he decides, as she leans up on her toes to press a gentle kiss to his jaw. Ben startles, eyes wide, and the movement sends them both tumbling into the bank of snow. 

 

* * *

  
  


Rey lets out a loud squeak, followed by a giggle as she lands on top of him. She shifts up a bit, her eyes wide, leaning over Ben with her hands planted on either side of his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you.” The way Ben looks at her, as his gloved hand reaches up to brush her hair from her eyes, makes her heart flutter. He cups the back of her neck and leans up to press his mouth gently to hers.

 

Rey Johnson is nothing if not a romantic. Sharing her first kiss in the snow with the tall, dark and handsome brother of her best friends fiance - whom she had thought about several times since they had been introduced at the engagement party - was definitely romantic in her book. 

 

A couple walk by, and she hears a woman ‘aw’ing while someone else clears their throat. Rey feels embarrassment creep up her neck and spread across her cheeks as she tries to get out of the bank of snow. She stands quickly and brushes herself off before offering Ben her hand. He looks surprised at first, but accepts.. It takes both of her hands wrapped around his to pull him free from the snow. 

 

She shivers as she helps dust him off, her coat soaked through. She watches him frown for a moment before pulling off the jacket he’s wearing and draping it over her shoulders. “Ben, you’ll get cold,” she whispers in protest. The jacket is warm and smells like vanilla pipe tobacco and leather, and she wonders for a moment if he smokes. It’s not an unpleasant smell but she files that question away for later as something she would like to know. 

 

“I run really warm,” he admits with a shrug, shifting the jacket better around her shoulders before curling her into his side, one long arm wrapped around her waist once again. She likes the feeling she gets from being close to him. He is large, larger than any man she has ever met in her life before, both in height and in the broadness of his shoulders and span of his torso.  She hums as they settle into step once more, quietly taking in the sights as soft Christmas music hums around them through the sound system overhead.

 

“I-I’d like to date you,” Ben says suddenly as they near the exit. “A-and I mean date-date, not that one night stand stuff but like… real dates. I-If you want.” Rey’s heart beats painfully in her chest as she observes him for a long moment before nodding, pulling the collar of the jacket up around her ears.

 

“I’d like that,” she decides a few moments later, licking her lips as he pulls away to open the door to Maz’s diner, the end of the line for the Winter Wonderland Walk-through.  She pauses just inside the door, eyes trained on the sprig of mistletoe along an archway. She turns, giving Ben a smile as she watches him realize it’s there. She observes him for one silent moment before she feels his hands snake around her waist. He dips her before pressing a sound kiss to her mouth, and heat flares down her spine, settling warm and happy in her stomach as people nearby whoop, whistle, and catcall. They both flip them off as they share another brief kiss.

  
  


Oh yes, Rey really loves Christmas.


End file.
